projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Games of 2017
With the conclusion of the 2017 year, Jared counts down his top ten games of the previous year. Synopsis 2017 was easily one of the best years for gaming in quite some time, especially for RPG fans. These are Jared's top 10 games of 2017. 10. '''Resident Evil 7. '''Resident Evil 4 was a classic. Jared had fun with 5. Resident Evil 6 sucked bad. Resident Evil 7 got back on track, and reminded Jared what made him like 4. You start out weak and scared, but get enough weaponry and power by the end. The horror theme returned as well as puzzles and inventory management. It was a well made game with some awesome moments. 9. '''Sonic Mania. '''Jared is not much of a Sonic fan. He did enjoy the Genesis Sonic games, especially 2. Sonic Mania looks like it was made for the Genesis. It uses nostalgia the right way. It starts with a familiar level, before a new level with a twist on it. It has some of the best boss fights that Jared has seen in a 2D Sonic game. It has bursts of speed. It shows how much love the fans have for this series as it was essentially made by fans. They crushed it. 8. '''Super Mario Odyssey. '''Super Mario Odessy. Jared wasn't as much about this game as others, but it is still a great game. Precise controls, allows for insane jumps and speedruns. There are loads of stages and unlockables. The best part is to play as the enemies. They are used in all of the boss fights. Jared likes flingy bird, stretchy legs guy, and stretch caterpillar guy. All Switch owners should have this game. 7. '''Doki Doki Literature Club. '''Doki Doki Literature Club. Visual novels aren't a popular genre, and it takes a very good one to stand out. Doki Doki Literature Club does. The less you know, the better. It is better to go in blind. All the girls are cute, as it writing poems. It takes your empathy, and uses it against you. There are billions of let's plays of the game, including Jared's! The music is lovely. 6. '''Cuphead. '''Cuphead is not what Jared was expecting. He was expecting a Contra like game. He was partially right, and what he got was much more enjoyable. The sidescrolling levels are 15% of the game. It is mostly a boss rush against imaginative, tough bosses. Every time you die, it shows you how far you got. Letting you know how close you were to beating it. It makes sure you don't give up. Jared doesn't need to applaud the animation. Jared is a sucker for co-op. 5. '''Final Fantasy XIV. '''Stormblood. Jared likes Final Fantasy XIV, and its expansion, Stormblood continues to be fun. He wasn't sold on the aesthetic , but was won over. Jared loves the land of Dohma, the music from Final Fantasy VI, and a raid based on Final Fantasy Tactics. Jared sees tactics stuff, and he will like it. The samurai and red mage are sweet to play as. 4. '''Nier: Automata. '''Jared struggles to describe the game while doing it justice. It is a hack and slash hacking game, but also an RPG, but also a shooter, and sometimes a twin stick shooter. It is really good. Every mechanic is used in some way. Dying has a unique twist to it. Jared discusses the backstory and the character. Tons of side quests and decisions alter the gameplay. This game encourages multiple playthroughs. There are lots of endings. Some abilities can only be found after playing again. Jared knows he is missing some endings. 3. '''Persona 5. '''Jared hasn't beaten it yet, but it is so good. The presentation is incredible. Even the menus. Jared hasn't seen such a flashy RPG that retains its quality gameplay. The high school social attendance section is also just as good as previous games. It is more than just romance options. You have to prioritize who you spend time with. Don't spend a weekend on this. You will need 5 weekends. Maybe 6 - or 7. 2. '''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. '''This is the least surprising game on this list. The game is amazing. It makes the go wherever you want a reality unlike any other. The little details combine for an excellent experience. The different solutions to shrine puzzles, cooking and defeating enemies. Jared usually gets bored in open world games. But Zelda's landscape is crafted so that every bit of land has something to find. Even after Jared beat it, Jared continued playing to screw around or find more koroks. This could be the best launch title Nintendo has ever had. 1. '''Divinity: Original Sin II. '''Jared loves Divinity. It is a throwback to RPG's in their prime, like Balder's Gate or Neverwinter Nights. Every battle is predetermined. Nothing random shows up. If you get in a fight, it is usually your fault. You don't need to do most battles. You can talk your way through fights instead. There are a lot of options if you do fight, with different character abilities. Dropping oil to slow an enemy, setting it on fire, using rain to put the fire out and using smoke to choke an enemy. An enemy can be teleported so far away there is nothing they can do about it. It also has roleplaying. There is a staggering amount of customization. Many side quests are missable if you don't look at every single thing. The entire game is co-op.Category:Top Tens Category:Videos